A Pleasant Existence
by Ericsson
Summary: Lily Evans has always maintained a pleasant existence, what happens when James Potter is pushed closer? Can he win her over? Lily must put their differences aside in order for them to overcome Voldemort, but can she do it?


**Hey, as promised here is the prologue of my brand new project, L/J of course.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything except Loren Davidson.**

**A Pleasant Existence: Prologue**

* * *

My life had not been perfect, well, not by itself it hadn't. I made a promise to myself at the age of eleven when I was given the chance to start again. Ever since that fateful day I have struggled to maintain a pleasant existence. I was not about to blow this chance. Luckily for me, I realised that to do well in life, I would have to do well at Hogwarts, unfortunately for others, they thought the big bad world was miles away. 

Not that my pre-Hogwarts life was bad, quite the contrary in fact. My existence before Hogwarts was quite comfortable. But I wasn't happy. I was never the kind of child that clung to my mother like glue in order to one day become the model housewife, that was typical of my older sister, Petunia. I was the creative child who loved to read fantasy novels or paint pictures(however hideous they looked) and found satisfaction in completing a jig-saw, word search or crossword.

Then came Hogwarts, I was thrilled that I was getting this chance, the chance to learn magic spells and fly a broomstick and concoct a magic potion, I got to wear a pointy hat sometimes and have a wand. Although, not everybody was thrilled, primarily Petunia, who looked down her nose at me. Being accepted into Hogwarts wasn't normal, it was odd, it was alien and it was degrading. However, I sometimes wonder whether or not that would have been the case if Petunia had attended Hogwarts.

I wasn't about to allow Petunia to ruin this for me. I had the chance to become something great and if Petunia was going to sit around throwing me disgusted looks every time I walked in a room that was her own decision not mine.

The past five years at Hogwarts have been more than I'd ever hoped for. I simply adored Hogwarts, part of me never wanted to leave here. I had grown to love the ancient halls, the feeling of home it gave me and how protected I felt from the moment I started every September until the following June. Despite my love for Hogwarts, the more dominant side of me wanted a shot at the big time, the way things were going I could do anything I dreamed of. It wasn't fame and fortune I wanted, it was the feeling you get when you've helped somebody, that immense, happy feeling when you cant help but smile.

But this is where things become hazy. How do I get it? I could become a Healer, but despite the satisfaction, Hospitals are depressing, I wouldn't fancy being cooped up in Saint Mungo's for a large portion of my day. I needed something more exhilarating. But Hogwarts would help me find that.

My best friend Loren Davidson made it all the more bearable though. In my eyes she was the perfect one. Great smile, amazing features and an infectious joviality that never faded. The male population of Hogwarts salivated after her at almost every opportunity. And what did I get?

James Potter. The egotistical prick who never forgot to ask me out. He was one of the most popular guys at Hogwarts, Gryffindors star Quidditch player and an all-round heart breaker, I would have leapt at the opportunity of dating him, had his seemingly non-existent personality not gotten in the way… Well I have to give him some credit; I mean you cannot be an egotistical prick without a personality, however rotten it may be.

There was one good thing about James Potters obsession with me; it formed a pristine reputation that I admittedly was proud of. If James Potter wasn't good enough for me, then who was? The self-deluded jerks that roam Hogwarts corridors can hardly resist but give it a shot, to try to see if they're any better than the notorious James Potter.

I never doubted that I'd find love; I knew it would happen to me, someday. I just didn't know when. I used to dream, as all girls do, about living in my suburban house, with a dreamy husband and an adorable baby. We would hire a nanny, who'd look after our little baby and tend to our house when we left for work in the mornings.

As I progressed and came to Hogwarts so too did my visions of my future. I'd have my own office, what later I supposed would be in the ministry of magic, but I wouldn't stay cooped in there all day, just for the paperwork, until I got my own secretary. I would have a job that involved a lot of activity,

Loren and I always vowed that we would work together, and live next door to eachother. She would be my maid of honour at my wedding, and I at hers, our husbands would be best friends, if not brothers. However, I knew this aspiration would be hard to fulfil, but we would do it. Unfortunately for me, Loren decided somewhere along the line that she'd fall for Sirius Black. Which meant I'd either have to marry James Potter or Regulus Black. No offence to Regulus but he is a f-r-e-a-k. He's all… obsessed by the dark arts and I have a suspicion he's already mixed up with Voldemort.

Voldemort is one of the biggest threats to the wizarding world (and the muggle one) ever to defile this planet. I positively loathe him. It's my primary goal in life to see him defeated, if I have to do it myself then so be it. It's one of the things I'm most passionate about. I'm considering becoming an Auror. The only things stopping me are the consequences.

My first day of sixth year would be one that sealed my fate as an Auror, and one that I would never forget, for the rest of my life.

* * *

**And that was it, I will not be posting chapter two until after HBP is released, please check my bio for info. Reviews are always appreciated.**

**Ericsson.**


End file.
